Messiah
by Ganja Naraku
Summary: Go. Bring honor to your God. And may she guide your blade, Honorable Messiah.
1. Chapter 1

Jesus! Away!

xxx

Kyuubi growled in annoyance as more of her chakra was ripped from her to fuel her vessel's ability to heal. This was such a tiresome predicament, being stuck for the foreseeable future to the lifespan of this boy. And in truth she had only herself to blame. Trusting Madara had been such a foolish maneuver on her part. Believing all his talk of Konoha plotting to bring about chaos in the natural world. She had acted rashly in a preemptive strike and what did she have to show for it? Her vessel was the target of constant attacks from the villagers who blamed the boy for the attack due to her association with her. As she looked down into the pool before her cage at the now sleeping child, she crossed her paws and began to think. As it stood, her ability to act in defense of the child was minimal until he was able to call upon her chakra. Forcing it would only shorten both their lifespans and cause unneeded pain to her due to the seal his father had placed on her cage. She growled again hating Madara Uchiha. She would see to it, be it by trickery or otherwise that her vassal would slaughter the peice of human scum.

She slammed her tails downward and began thinking again. What could she do to improve their situation? Then slowly it came to her. Like a faded memory she had to yank forcibly out of her subconscious. One of her many incarnations, and the one known second only to her true form.

She smiled as she began to shrink slowly taking the form of her human self. Running a claw down her arm to gain some blood she drew the symbol of her old form and pressed her thumb in the center to awaken the dark channel to the followers. Though she herself could do very little, the followers of her lesser form could keep the boy safe. Teach him to embrace his Demonic Prisoner. Standing back from the circle and sat cross legged and began to meditate. Slowly her form shifted to a darker skinned human with tattoos all along her body. Her crimson hair shifted black and her normal crimson eyes became gold as the whites shifted a blood color.

She began to search, seeking the perfect warrior. One who could perform the duties and requirements of that one who would teach the Messiah the way of their God. She lingered on contacting one of her most prolific followers but decided against it. He was far to violent and something such as this required a level of subtely. So she continued her search seeking a protector who could not only satisfy her host's need for survival but could form an emotional bond to the boy. Then she found her. The High Priestess of the religion. She wasn't exactly normal by many standards but Kyuubi could see a level of subtlety to the woman and as the High Priestess. Nushi Yokoshima. She was a fifteen year old Prodigy who has such a knowledge and mastery over the gifts of the cult that some believed her to be the Messiah though they still awaited the sign of their God to prove it so. From what she could sense from the girl she was completely devoted and ever willing to carry out her Lord's will. So much so that at her young age she had racked up a definite lifespan of over nine thousand years.

Kyuubi smiled. _Yes. You will do nicely Nushi Yokoshima._

_High Priestess of Jashinism._

xxx

A woman sat silently in the main chamber of the Temple of Jashin hidden deep within the mountains far from any civilization. She possessed long dark hair and was adorned in only a set of black robes that were let down to show her generous bust and more importantly the circle with an equilateral circumscribed triangle inside tattooed around either nipple. On her right hand was a black gauntlet with a single metal linking to her little finger. Her only weapons were a Katana with the same symbol around the guard and the small curved blade that hung from the strap on her chest the dagger was pure silver and stained a bright crimson from the thousands of lives it had ended. Her face was kept in quiet concentration as prayed to her God. Like all High Priests and Priestesses before her she spent most of her time in silent prayer, continually asking Lord Jashin to deliver the promised Messiah.

**_Nushi..._ **A voice spoke to her. Ethereal and soft, like the flesh of a newborn. Immediately her amber eyes snapped open and the blade jutted from her wrist no longer hidden. It passed her missing ring finger, both a symbol of her devotion to her god and a sign to all men that she could never be tamed.

"Name yourself intruder, or I will strike you down in the name of our God."

The voice chuckled. **God. Such a relative term is it not child? Who is your god but an ethereal figure, whom you follow blindly.**

Nushi growled. "You speak blasphemy. Show yourself now so I may show you the strength of one who is blessed by God!" Again more laughter and it was now coming from her private chambers. With no fear she charged drawing the dagger in a reverse grip and lunging through the wooden doors. Into an empty room. She growled in frustration but did not replace the blade. She looked around. "Where are you?"

**Follow that cold shiver that runs down your spine, girl. Let it guide you as your blades were guided in the slaughter of the village of Masaf in the Land of Stone. **Nushi turned in circles trying to find the heretic that dared toy with her. **Are you blind?** It asked. **I'm right here! **She turned one more time and looked into the mirror as her image grinned, it's eyes mocking her.

"I do not understand..."

**Did you think it was coincidence? Mere chance, that I gifted you with so much ability in the art of murder?** The image began to approach her whirling the blade in between it's fingers it's cruel eyes meeting with her widening ones. **Who am I Nushi? Tell me the name that is on your very lips as we speak. The name of the one you call God.**

Immeadiately she fell to her hands and knees. "Lord Jashin..."

The image smiled and shifted becoming the image of Kyuubi's alternate persona as it stepped through the mirror. **Stand my High Priestess. For there is a mission I have for you**.

Nushi obeyed replacing the blade into her sheath. "Your word is Law God, ask and I shall obey."

**I command your pilgrimage to the village of Konoha. There you will find a child with hair of gold and eyes of the sea. Protect him. Teach him my ways. Show him what it is to obey your God, for he will become the Messiah I foretold to my Prophet Jaken so many centuries ago.**

Nushi's eyes widened at the news. She would become the _Mentor_...Foretold as the teacher of the Messiah...Never in a million years... "I-I am honored Exalted Queen of Death. I will leave immeadiatly."

**Hold. There are things you must be aware of before you depart.** She bowed her head listening. **The entire land of Konoha is to be his sacrifice. You are forbidden to kill unless the following conditions are met. First: You are defending Him from mortal danger. Second: He has not yet been given my gift of immortality. Third: He is not yet of age. To break this command is to half the lifespan I have generously gifted you with. Furthermore. A male must be found to bring balance to his teachings. I care little of whom you decide.**

"Your word to my ear God. It shall be as you command." Nushi nodded.

**Then go forth. **The image turned turning to the blackened mirror and vanishing into the Abyss within. **Bring glory to both my name and the name of your Messiah, who shall reign as King.**

xxx

I thought it was about time to make a Jashin story. This is a prolouge so it's shorter than normal.


	2. NOTICE

Due to the apparent interest garnered by this fic I feel I should in form all of you that, as of right now, Messiah is a challenge fic. That's right, in all likelihood I won't update this beyond today. I won't say I'll never put something out for it, anything's possible after all but odds are that this will sit on the shelf until I wither and die.

There are no parameters for taking control of this fic, and anyone who wants to try their hand is more than welcome to do so. I only ask that you inform me when you post your version so I can see what you've done with it. On that note, if anyone wants to contact me to discuss what they want to do with this, by all means do so. I'll try and get back to you as soon as possible.

Until the next time,

GN.


End file.
